Breathe
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Suddenly he can breathe again.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes open slowly he turns over in his bed to see his wife Kate still asleep laying on her back turned back to him. Rick moves closer to her he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his nose in her hair.

She smiles and turns around to face him Kate reaches out his cheek and cup it. Ricks hand touches her hand that is rested on her cheek he picks up her hand and kisses the back of her hand and rubs the finger the holds her rings.

Kate tucks her head under his chin he smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. Till her phone rings and they both groan as she sits up to answer the phone

Rick sits up and kisses her cheek Kate try's not to giggle while talking on the phone she hangs up and the smile has gone away. " Honey, what's wrong?" he whispers in her ear.

" nothing babe I just have to go to work but i would much rather cuddle with you it's just with all the cases and paperwork and your new book I felt like we haven't seen each other much,"

" How about you take the weekend off and we can spend the whole weekend just the two of us," Kate smiles and bits her lip. " Or.." She stops herself from talking. " Or, what?" Rick asked.

" Never mind Castle," She goes to get out of bed when Ricks arms around her waist pulls her back into bed. " tell me Kate,"

" I was hoping we could talk about having a baby," Kate shyly smiles and Rick kisses her cheek. " I like your thinking, Mrs Castle," he said in her ear.

Kate leaves for work while Rick stays at home and writes but he couldn't think about the book all he could think about was Kate being pregnant and their baby. That's when he gets the idea Nikki heat pregnant.

After a long day the case was finally over as Kate stopped at the stoplight she hooked her phone up to her car and called Rick.

" Hey honey," she could feel him grinning over the phone. " hey babe," he can tell she sounds tired over the phone. " rough case?" He asks over the phone. " you have no idea,"

" how fair away are you from home?" He asks her. " ten minutes if these stupid stoplights ever go green," she growled. " how about I run the bath for you?"

" that's sounds so good, babe," He laughs over the phone. " okay I will run it,"

" alright I'll see you soon babe," " bye honey,"

The light goes green she hangs up the phone her foot is about to step on the peddle when three cars come out of nowhere and crash into her and everything goes back.

It's been 20 minutes and her bath is most likely cold by now the phone buzz's and he answers it. " Kate?" he asks hopefully.

" No but are you her husband?" a man asks over the phone. " Yes who are you?"

" Mark I work at the hospital your wife has been in a car crash,"

His heart starts to race.

His forehead starts to sweat.

His eyes start to flood with tears.

His chest is getting tighter and tighter, he can't breathe.

" your wife is alive," Mark tells him over the phone.

Suddenly he can breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

**What you will need while reading this story.**

**- tissues**

**- in my veins playing in the background**

**I was going to leave it a one shot but I got this idea in my head last chapter for this story.**

4 months she's been in this coma for 4 months he holds her hand everyday and talks to her praying that she will wake up and this nightmare will be over.

One day while going to Kate's room he hears nurses talking about the sweet man who is doing everything to wake up his wife from a coma.

One of them mentions that Kate is going to be taken off life support

They all burst into laughter when one of the nurses said " his wife better wake up,soon cause I'm ready to pounce,"

Rick replaces the dead flowers in the vase with new ones he brought down the street his chair is still by the bed he sits in it and holds her hand.

The tears drip down his cheek before he said anything. " Honey you have to wake up they are going to take you off life support please honey wake up,"

But nothing she doesn't move or anything. He breaks down crying for the thousand time over these two months.

_**He closes his eyes and enters a dream world. It's his and Kate's wedding night they are dancing as the sun goes down to their song in my veins.**_

_**Her warm hazel eyes look at his baby blue eyes her hand cups his cheek and rubs her thumb over his face a tear drips from his face she wipes it off.**_

_**" Rick if I have to go let me go," She softly speaks. " But Kate I don't want too, I love you,"**_

_**" I love you too, I don't want to go but if I have to I have to,but your not alone Rick,"**_

_**" yes I'm," Kate shakes her head. " No you have Martha, Alexis, Epso & Ryan, Lanie,Gates and my dad,"**_

_**" but I won't have you," she slips the rings off her finger and places it in his palm and closes it she moves his hand to his heart. " I may not be with your physically but I will be with always in your heart,""**_

_**The tears are dripping know both their cheeks.**_

_**She kisses his forehead,cheeks,lips and jawline. " always," she whispers in his ear.**_

_**He brings her into a tight hug her fingers run through his hair.**_

_**" you are the joy in my heart, I will never let you go or stop loving you," he whispers in her ear.**_

_**" I just want you to be happy," she tells him. " I never he happy with someone else, your the last person i saw when I close my eyes and when open your eyes,"**_

_**Kate starts to walk away one he holds one of her hands. So she can't walk away. " Rick you have to let me go,"**_

_**" don't go," " close your eyes and I'll be with you I love you," Her hands slips out of his she walks away.**_

_**As the walks away the choirs of in my veins plays loudly he squeezes the rings I his hand.**_

" Rick, Rick," he hears someone whisper and run his hair he slowly wakes up the tears are dry on his cheeks.

" Kate, your awake," He stands up and kisses her on the lips.

She's alive.


End file.
